Sonic Multi Dimensional Alliance Chapter 6 Preview
by MegaRiderKnux
Summary: *Note: This is only a preview of what's to come to my fanfic.* After attempting to get the Chaos Emerald on the Island of Sodor, only to lose it to Metal Sonic in the end, Sonic and a Small group of his allies head for the next emerald located in Royal Woods, Michigan. Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lincoln and his sisters get an unexpected surprised via mail delivery.


**Here is a preview of what's to come in chapter 6 of Sonic Multi Dimensional Alliance. This chapter will introduce the cast and characters of The Loud House and how the loud siblings will eventually join Sonic's Alliance. Remember this isn't the final version of the chapter I'm still working on it as we speak (with whatever free time I have without getting distracted). This is to give everyone a taste of what I got so far.**

* * *

*In Royal Woods*

Sonic and his team arrived in Royal Woods. They were in the middle of the parking lot to the Royal Woods mall.

Sonic: Alright we made it. Now we have to find out where the emerald is specifically.

As Sonic is trying to bring up the emerald's current location everyone else was taking in the scenery.

Philip: So, this is what america is like, how fascinating.

Megaman: It's so nice and peaceful around here. If only it was like this in my world but without Dr. Wily causing trouble.

Mario: So-a Sonic, where do we-a start?

Sonic: Nowhere yet.

Knuckles: Why?

Sonic: Because the emerald is on the move going to a specific place.

Momotaros: Well what are we waiting for why don't we chase after it now!

Urataros: Hold it Senpai, we can't just go running for the gem, that will get the attention of everyone here.

Tails: Any idea where it's going?

Sonic: _*looks back at his watch*_ It's going to a neighborhood street called Franklin Avenue. It just stopped in the middle of the street over there.

Knuckles: I can sense the emerald's energy so finding it should be no problem, follow me.

Everyone followed the emerald guardian as he lead the team to Franklin Avenue to get the chaos emerald. In the neighborhood of Franklin Avenue there was a big white house and in that house lived a family of thirteen people. This family is known as the Loud family and they consisted of two parents, ten girls, and one boy, but today there was only nine out of the thirteen family members in the house. In the living room of the loud house, The only boy of the family was sitting on the couch playing video games, the boy's name is Lincoln. While the eldest sister of the family was texting her boyfriend, her name is Lori. As the two were doing what they were doing their was a knock at the door, but just as the eldest sister got up to answer it she heard two of her younger sisters arguing.

Lori: _*in annoyance*_ Uhh, what could the twins be literally arguing about this time?

Lincoln: You want me to go break them up?

Lori: No I'm already up so I'll deal with them, could you get the door?

Lincoln: _*pauses his game*_ Sure.

Lori heads up stairs to stop the twin sisters from arguing as Lincoln answered the door. When he opened it he saw the mailman hold a small package in his hand.

Mailman: Package addressed to Miss Lori Loud, is she home today?

Lincoln: She is but she's busy at the moment. I'm her brother so I'll take it for her.

Mailman: Alright then, have a good day kid.

The mailman left as Lincoln shut the front door. He places the package on the coffee table and saw that the packages was mailed by Lori's boyfriend who is currently living in Chicago, Illinois. The white haired boy called up to his eldest sister.

Lincoln: Hey Lori, you got package from Bobby it's on the coffee table for you!

Lori: Thank you Linc, I'll be down in a second.

Lincoln went back to placing his game. Soon Lori came back down to see her package as she saw down next to her brother.

Lincoln: So what were Lola and Lana fighting about?

Lori: Oh the usual, nothing to really worry about. Enough about them those I want to see what boo boo bear sent me!

When she opened the box she pull out a cyan colored emerald shaped gemstone. Lori's eyes widened with surprise with her mouth wide open, Lincoln did the same. They both marveled over the gemstone as Lori held it up in her hands. Little do they know that this was no regular gemstone, this was one of the chaos emeralds that came to their world.

Lori: Oh...my...GOSH!

Lincoln: What kind of gem is that?

Lori: I don't know. But whatever this is it's the most beautiful thing Bobby has ever sent me. I have to call him on video chat right now!

Lori immediately gets her laptop and starts up her web video chat with her Boyfriend. When the seventeen year old Mexican American answered he had his little sister with him. Ronnie Anne is friends with Lincoln but in the eyes of Lori and possibly Bobby they see them as more then just friends. As Lori saw Ronnie Anne with Bobby she brought Lincoln over to join them.

Lori: _*excited and swooning at the cite of her boyfriend*_ Now that we're all here, hello Bobby boo boo bear.~

Bobby: Hey Babe, hey little loud!

Lincoln: Sup brother, and hi Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Sup, Lame-O.

Bobby: So what bring you guys to call us up?

Lori: I got your package that you sent me and I love it.

Bobby: That's great babe, I knew you'd love it. The light blue matches your shirt.

Lori: Oh boo boo bear.~

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gagged at the cite of the love struck couple luckily the two teens in love didn't notice their siblings. Ronnie Anne then changed the subject with Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: So Lincoln did you look inside the package too?

Lincoln: No why, I thought that gem was the only thing in their?

Ronnie Anne: I also gave you a little something too.

Lincoln then checked inside the box to find a custom made physical copy of Sonic Mania for the nintendo switch.

Lincoln: You got me Sonic Mania for switch, thanks! But how did you get a physical copy of the game, I thought this was a digital download only?

Ronnie Anne: Let's just say I know a friend who buddies with someone at sega that managed to make a physical copy in secret.

Lincoln: Cool, again thank you.

Ronnie Anne: Don't mention it, Lame-O. You got me that sweat shirt the last time you visited me so I thought of giving you something in return.

Lori: Speaking of getting stuff, How did you get this gemstone Bobby? This looks way too experience for you to afford.

Bobby: Funny you ask, yesterday I was on break at the bodega sweeping the front entrance to the shop until suddenly that gemstone came falling from the sky and landed in front of me. So after I got a look at it I took the opportunity to put it in a box so it was out of no one else' reach, especially Sergio because birds like shiny things. Later after work I got the chance to completely seal it up and mail it to you.

Lori: So you just happen to have found it when working?

Bobby: Yeah pretty much.

Lori: Well I love it anyway it's literally a beautiful gem.

Bobby: Not as beautiful as you, babe.

Lori: Oh ho boo boo bear.~

Bobby: Anyway Nie Nie and I have to go, dinner is almost ready. I'll talk to you later, Babe.

Lori: You too, boo boo bear.

Ronnie Anne: Smell ya later, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too, Ronnie Anne.

Both Santiago and loud siblings ended their web chat but the two louds were then approached by their sisters who over hear the web chat.

Lola: Tell us everything!

Leni: Like how did your web chat go with Bobby and Ronnie Anne you two?

Luna: What did the bobsleigh send you?

Luan: I heard Lincoln got something from Ronnie Anne too. _*Turns to lincoln*_ Did she send you a pie to get hit with?

Lincoln and Lori were getting overwhelmed by the questions and they needed to bring order. Lori then shouted out loud like a drill Sargent to get their siblings to stop.

Lori: ENOUGH! To answer your questions, Our web chat with Bobby and Ronnie Anne was just fine it was only a quick one because to answer your other question yes bobby did send me something and it that same package Ronnie Anne also gave Lincoln something.

Lana: Come on show us what you guys got.

Lincoln: Calm down Lana, we will.

Luan: Yeah have some patience, you don't want to be "sent packing" with an attitude like that, ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?

Lana and the other siblings rolled their eyes at the comedy girl's pun. Lincoln first showed his sisters the game that Ronnie Anne sent him.

Lynn: I thought you said that game was a digital download only?

Lincoln: It is and only the only thing physical for this game officially is a collector's edition that comes with a display statue and a cast shaped like a genesis cartridge that holds a gold ring in it. However this copy I have was made secret from someone who works at sega that knows somebody that is friends with Ronnie Anne.

Luna: Wow, Ronnie Anne must have quite a bit of determination and care for you if she was able to go that far to give you something lil bro. _*ruffles Lincoln's hair*_

Lincoln: I know what you're probably thinking, but I'm telling you she's not my girlfriend.

Lucy: _*appears behind Lincoln and Luna scarring them both*_ Come on Lincoln, you say that now but you two will eventually become a couple like Lori and Bobby.

Lincoln: Even if we do officially hook up our relationship and how we handle it will be different from Lori and Bobbys'. Anyway enough about me and Ronnie Anne, don't you want to know what Lori got from Bobby?

All eight sisters: HECK YES WE DO!

Lincoln: That's what I thought. Lori show them the gem.

Lori holds up the light blue chaos emerald show it to all of her sisters. They all looked with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. They never saw a gemstone like this one it looked rare and valuable.

Lola: Holy shamoley!

Lynn: Whoa, that's quite the rock you got there!

Luna: Dude, what did the bobsleigh manage to afford this?

Lori: That's the interesting thing, Bobby didn't purchase this, he found it yesterday when he went outside after it fell from the sky as he told me.

Lisa: That seems illogical, how and why did an emerald shaped gemstone fall from the sky?

Lynn: Duh, the gem probably fell out of a plane.

Lincoln: We can't be sure if that is the case. Then again no one really knows where it really came from.

*Back on the Death Egg in Sonic's World*

Black Shogun: Master Metallix, the chaos emerald has been sitting in that location for ten minutes are you still going to pursue it?

Metal Sonic: Of course I'am! What kind of question is that? I was giving it some time to make sure it would stay in one spot!

Black Shogun: Oh right, forgive me for questioning your intentions master. Would do you require any back up?

Metal Sonic: At this moment, no. I'll let whoever is in contact first know whether or I need the back up. But for now I'm going solo.

With his plan set, Metal Sonic teleports through chaos control to Royal Woods to take the chaos emerald that was now in the loud house.

* * *

 **And that's all I have so show at this moment. The final version of this chapter will be made and released whenever I have it ready.**


End file.
